The present invention relates to an end wall module (also known as “front wall module” or “bulkhead module”) for a motor vehicle wherein the end wall module includes a first wall spaced from a second wall.
End wall modules for motor vehicles are known in principle. The main function of such an end wall module is the separation of the motor space to the vehicle interior with motor vehicles. This end wall module in particular must meet the particular demands with modern high-quality motor vehicles. These demands on the one hand include a good sound insulation from the motor space to the motor vehicle interior and furthermore an as good as possible stiffening of the [car]body for reducing the torsional oscillation about the vehicle longitudinal axis. Despite these demands, the end wall module should only have a small weight.
It is known to provide end wall modules or end walls which at least in regions have a sandwich structure. I.e. that a first wall is provided as well as a second wall distanced to this. These walls are connected via a relatively “hard” foam layer.
This design, although ensuring a relatively high stiffness of the complete design, the properties with regard to the sound transmission however are inadequate. The relatively “hard” foam effects a direct structure-borne sound transmission of vibrations from the motor space into the vehicle interior. The provision of a relatively “soft” foam reduces the stability of the design, particularly in the case of a collision, to the extent that an inadequate protection of the vehicle occupants is given.